Things are not always as they seem!
by Nikkie23534
Summary: Sequel to 'Never Bored'. This takes place the day after Lord Sesshomaru's night of 'arranged entertainment!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no part of InuYasha, in any way, shape, or form. I do own all the dvds, and some of the novels. As well as a Sesshomaru and InuYasha plushie. A mother's day gift, from my family!  
Sequel to 'Never Bored'**

* * *

_**Things Are Not Always As They Seem!  
by Nikkie 23534**_

**New York City, NY**

The morning light peeked through the curtains, signaling the end of the night. The mighty InuYoukai lord awoke from his sleep, with a heighten sense of well-being. It wasn't the noise from the hustle and bustle of the waking city, that woke the dog king. Nor, was it the sounds of the employees of the hotel, as they went about their early morning duties. It was the arousing aroma of his sleeping mate, that awoke him. It was the **HEAT**! The powerful and intoxicating aroma of his mate's heat. _'Hn. InuYasha!'_ His arms tightened around his peacefully slumbering lover, and buried his nose in his hair. Enjoying the musky scent of sex, clinging heavily upon both he and his slumbering mate. _'Mmm. After all these years, I can never get enough of this smell!'_ That's what awoke the might lord from his slumber.

Lord Sesshomaru Yamauchi was overwhelmed by a carnal need. _**'Mate's heat!'**_ His inner beast growled, as his claws and fangs elongated. The 2 thin red stripes on his high cheek bones, grew thick and jagged. His eyes flashed blood red, as nostrils flared. His breath came in open mouth pants, as if tasting the air of his mate. **_'Mate mine! Protect mate! Take mate! Fuck mate!'_** His inner youki growled and surged forward, fighting to gain control.

**"InuYasha."** Sesshomaru growled lowly, capturing one silky soft koinu ear between his teeth. He nibbled and sucked on the sensitive appendage in his mouth, causing a lusty moan from his sleeping lover. Holding him firmly against himself with his left hand, Sesshomaru slowly slid the other down his sleeping mate stomach. Caressing his pert nipples and chiseled abs, slowly drifting lower and lower. Slipping his hand beneath the waistband of his shorts, he raked his clawed fingers through the course white hairs.

"Mmm...haa!" Sesshomaru smirked, when he heard his mate passionate moans. Rubbing his the proof of desire against his lover, the Lord pinched his mates tight nipples. A hungry grin spread across his beautiful features, as InuYasha's moans got louder and louder. Sess began to slowly stroke the semi hard shaft. Sesshomaru released the ear, giving it one last lick. He began raining hot kisses down his loves neck. Latching on to the indigo crescent shaped mark, he began sucking on it. Causing InuYasha to hiss and moan. "Ahhhh...Hahhh..._**Mate**_!" InuYasha growled, awakened by his mate's sensuous touch.

Sesshomaru left off his attack on InuYasha's neck. **"Mate."** He growled hotly into the soft flap of InuYasha's ear. His hand tightened on InuYasha's lengthening shaft. Continuing to pump his dazed and aroused mate, a little harder. **"Mate smell good!"** He said, nuzzling that sweet sensitive spot at the junction of InuYasha neck and shoulder.

InuYasha's own inner youki began to surge forth. Demanding to be released. Howling to show proper submission to his aniki...his alpha...His mate! _**'Trust mate! Submit to mate!'**_ InuYasha's fangs and claws grew. The whites of his eyes slowly bled red. The single lilac stripes, that now adorned each of his cheeks, widened and grew jagged. Tilting his head to the side, he exposed his slender neck to his alpha male. He shuddered and gasped, when Sesshomaru traced one stripe with his long wet tongue. **"_Grrrrr_...Yesss, mate! Ahhh my ALPHA!!"** He growled, turning his head just enough to lick one of the stripes on Sess' cheek. Relishing the passionate groan from his alpha.

Not wanting to be denied any longer, a sharp clawed hand slowly moved upwards. Leaving thin red trails in their wake, until one lean finger tapped against a set of full panting lips. Tracing the bowlike line of those pouty, he slipped the finger into the warm honeyed recesses. **"Suck!"** He demanded, smiling when his command was dutifully obeyed. Sesshomaru groaned softly, as InuYasha's tongue swirled around daftly wetting the long digit. **"Yess, good mate!"** He growled, putting another finger into his lover's mouth, than another. When they were moistened to his satisfaction, he pulled them out. Dragging his glistening claws down InuYasha's back, lightly scraping his sensitive flesh. Grabbing his chin, Sesshomaru forcefully turned his face towards him. Brutally fusing their lips together, in a long mind blowing kiss. As their tongues danced, the mighty lord eased his fingers between the firm smooth globes of his ass. Stretching the tight ring of his young mates hidden passage.

InuYasha moaned lustfully and ground his hips, trying to get his lovers' fingers deeper inside him. Loving the deep strokes from those long strong fingers. **"Ahh...more...mate..."** groaned bucking his rear back against his husband. **"Beta...need...alpha...ahhh! Beta...need...Mate!"** He panted helplessly, as his lover worked him. Panting, he clawed at the sheet beneath him. Suddenly, he stiffened, crimson eyes shot wide open.**"Ahhhh!"** Inu screamed, as one deadly claw found and lightly scraped the tiny nub deep inside him. **"Ahhh...Hahhhhh...MATE...please...ahhhh!"**

Satisfied with his mate's frenzied state of desire, Sesshomaru withdrew his fingers. He smirked at the groans of protest, coming from his young husband. Rising above his panting form, Sesshomaru pulled InuYasha into a kneeling position. Gripping his slim hips tightly, he leaned over and growled lowly into those cute twitching ears. **_"MATE!"_** He placed his throbbing erection against the tiny slick opening. Slamming deep into his little lover, in one brutal thrust. Loving the passionate howls, emitting from him. Grabbing a handful of his long silver locks, Sesshomaru pulled InuYasha's head back. Forcing his back to bow, as he continued to thrust deeper and harder into him. Hitting his _'sweet spot'_ over and over again, rejoicing in the lustful grunts from his young mate. Reaching beneath him, Sesshomaru gripped his lovers painfully neglected shaft, pumping in time with his pounding thrusts. Ripping more screams from his young lover.

All to soon the heat consumed them. Sending them head on down a mindless spiral of carnal desire, and animalistic need! To far gone to think, neither of them realized the rapid swelling of Sesshomaru's rigid shaft, as it pounded his mate into the bed.

Blinded by instinct, Sesshomaru increased the speed of his thrusts. Plowing deeper and harder into his younger brother. Soon both were panting, groaning, and growling with barbaric need. The dog lord leaned over, his large body draping heavily onto his young lover. Nuzzling, nipping, and lapping at the dark blue crescent moon. Saliva dripped from razor sharp fangs, as they hovered precariously over the pulsating mark. He growled his approval as InuYasha tilted his head, allowing him better access to that sensitive spot. Sesshomaru's mind went blank, feeling the onslaught of his passion ripping through him. InuYasha's hot passage tightened and throbbed around the pistoning rod within him. Wildly clenching and milking at thick rampaging shaft, sending him over the edge. Their inner youki took over, as they tittered over the edge into a mind numbing orgasm. Sesshomaru sank his fangs into the tender flesh of his mate, as he buried his torrid rod deeply within his beloved. They collasped onto the bed, moaning and panting waiting for their bodies to return to normal.

When they recovered enough, Sesshomaru shifted to make them both more comfortable. Suddenly, their eyes widened as they came to a startling realization. They were still joined together! Not only were they still joined, but they were **TIED**! Slowly InuYasha turned his head towards his equally surprised husband, as they uttered the same thought.

**_"Oh, shit!"

* * *

_****__**

**_tbc..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own no part of InuYasha, in any way, shape, or form.  
Sequel to 'Never Bored'**

* * *

**_Things Are Not Always As They Seem!  
by Nikkie23534_**

_**Chapter II**_

**Suite 1610...**

After a half hour, the knot **finally** went down, freeing the royal Inu pair. A flushed and somewhat annoyed InuYasha immediately climbed out of bed. Fuming, the now full demon, went about the room picking up discarded clothing. Also, he started undoing silence charms. He'd placed several of them around the room the night before. So, neither that they; nor anyone else would be disturbed by their little _'rendezvous'_.

"Great! _**Just great**_," mumbled the puppy eared demon, as he knelt down under the bed looking for his still lounging mate's clothing. Picking up a pair of silken boxers, sitting up he finds himself looking into the highly amused eyes of the DaiYoukai.

A sheet draped over his lean hips, to hide his naked state, Sesshomaru leaned over to the edge of the bed. One perfectly arched brow raised in mirth, he watched as those sexy little ears twitching in frustration. He smirked when InuYasha came up from under the bed. "_'Just great'_? Really, InuYasha, I would think you could have come up with better adjectives than _'Just great'_" He said as he supported his head in one hand, while he reached out with the other and tweaked his lover's furry ear. "I would have went with...um...spectacular, extraordinary, exultant, maybe even awe inspiring! Any of those would be better than _'Just great'_. Don't you agree, my own?"

InuYasha swatted at the hand playing with his ear, and glared at his lazy husband. _'Give him a little, and he turns into a comedian!'_ "You know good and hell well what I'm taking about, you lazy over-sexed dog!" He yells, hitting his husband in the face with his own underwear. "I'm talking about this!" Standing with an armful of clothes, he points to his midsection. "God damn it, Sess, we have 8 pups already! Don't you think that ought to be enough? What am I, a procreation slot machine? Insert dick, keep pushing button until puped or tilt!" He says while throwing the rest of Sesshomaru's clothing on the bed. When he bends down to pick up his own pants, he finds a pair of strong arms encircling his trim waist. Standing up, he allows himself to be pulled into his lover's naked chest. He gives a breathless moan, as he feels his mate latch onto and nip one furry flap.

He buried his nose in Inu's hair, deeply inhaling his brother's sweet scent. "Now, now, puppy. Stop barking at me so. You are just as at fault as I for what happened." He whispered lowly into the sensitive appendage. The heat from his breath, sending an involuntary shiver down his younger brother's spine. "You were the one who traveled all the way here, to be with me. And, at the start of your heat cycle, I might add." Bending his head, Sesshomaru began to nuzzle and lap at the mark on InuYasha's neck. "It is you who should have been wary." He chuckled, when his gorgeous little mate moaned passionately. Tilting his head to the side in complete submission. "Don't get me wrong," Sesshomaru said, his large hands gently rubbing his young mate's smooth tummy. Smiling at the faint pulsing of new youkis resonating from within. "I more than enjoyed the little _**diversion**_, you set up just for me. It's been many long years since I'd seen you in _**THAT**_ form." He smirked, dipping inside his lover's robe, to tease his pert nipples. InuYasha closed his eyes, laying his head back against Sesshomaru's shoulder. He sighed happily enjoying the show of affection from his alpha. But, Soon reality came crashing down, as he feels Sess' grinding his semi hardened erection against his backside.

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Inu elbows him in the gut. "Don't you get any ideas, ya perv! Keep your mind _**AND**_ your cock off my ass, you lazy ass dog!" He rants, going towards the bathroom. "You don't have time to do anymore dog pounding! We need to get dressed and back to your room, so you can freshen up for today's meetings." Before walking into the bathroom, he turns and smiles at his naked mate. "Besides, those old crones are likely to blow a gasket, if the might Lord of the West goes AWOL!" He winks, as he closes the door. Leaving his pouting mate to dress alone.

A few minutes later, the 2 are fully dressed and preparing to leave the room. InuYasha does a last minute sweep, making sure they haven't left anything behind. "Okay, I think I have everything," he says, hurriedly tying his hair into a hasty low ponytail. "Do you see anything, I might have missed?"

Sesshomaru, leaning by the door watching his mate, smirks at the question. "My love, I see things you don't see." He smiles, when this remark earns him a very lewd finger gesture from his beloved. Pushing away from the door, Sesshomaru calmly walks over to his lover. Reaching out, he gently rubs one twitching ear. "Like these. Although, _**I**_ find your ears extremely sexy, they would cause quite an uproar if any ningen happen upon us." He smirks, when InuYasha tilts his head to the side and purrs with pleasure. Smiles and shakes his head, _'ha. Works everytime!'_ Wrapping an arm around his mate's middle, Sesshomaru pulls him close. He kisses his neck, while reaching into his pocket, and pulled out the diamond stud. He handed the earring to his mate. He watched in fascination, as InuYasha inserted the sparkling jewel in his ear. Sesshomaru smirked as his lover closed his eyes, as the spell washed over him. Leaning down, he whispered into his lover's human ear while rubbing his flat belly. "I have to admit, though I love the **_'demon'_** InuYasha,' he gently nipped the delicate appendage, he raised a perfect brow and smiled. "Have missed _'this'_ boy a great deal!"

InuYasha rolled his now violet eyes, and pushed his husband away. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, pervert! And, I thought I told you to keep off the bod. Don't forget, you're STILL in the proverbial doghouse, bud!" Walking to the door, he turns to see Sesshomaru still standing in the same spot. "Well, why are you standing there?" He asked, "We have to get you ready for your meetings with the old farts." Then with a wink and a smile, InuYasha turned and walked out of the room. Sesshomaru smiled, then reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver loop he wore. Securing it in his own ear, he followed his waiting mate into the hall.

As they exited the room and headed for the elevator, Sesshomaru turns to his lover once more. "Just how did you get here anyway? I was told the hotel was completely booked. So, how did you get a room?"

InuYasha looked up at him and simply said, "I booked the room two days before you left."

Sesshomaru looked down at him, wide eyed. "You what? You mean you planned all this?"

Standing before the elevator, InuYasha pushed the up button before turning to grin slyly at his bewildered husband. "Hell yeah! We haven't had time off to ourselves in centuries! I simply wanted to spend time with the most powerful being in the world." When the doors opened he quickly entered, pulling his amused mate inside with him. Planting a hot kiss on his mouth, as he pushed the button for the penthouse suite. Either of them were aware that they had been under surveillance. They didn't notice the 2 standing at the end of the hall watching the lovers.

When the doors closed they turned to each other.

"Did you just see that," exclaimed an extremely irritated Lady Miyuki, of the East and wife of Lord Inoshiro Fujimoto. "That was Lord Sesshomaru, was it not?" She asked turning to her companion.

Lady Chen-chi, wife of Lord Qian Han Zhu, lion demon of Mongolia. "That was most certainly, the dog lord. Not to mention that human boy from last night!" She sneered, angrily. "Hmph! And, to think our husbands told us about how _'faithful'_ that dog was! How disgusting!"

"Faithful, my eye! I feel sorry for his poor mate! And, after all our husbands talk about the love Lord Sesshomaru has for his mate! I can just imagine how mortified the poor girl must be!" Said Lady Miyuki, fanning herself with her delicate lace fan. "You said it best last night, _'A dog is **still** a dog'_! No ifs, ands, or buts!" Lady Chen-chi nods in agreement, as she and the lady of Eastern Japan, walked to the elevator to meet their waiting mates in the lobby. Either could hardly wait to tell their husbands about what they just witnessed!

**_TBC..._**

* * *

Well, here's chapter 2. I know it's been a long wait. I am soo sorry, but I hope it's been worth the wait! I hope to have the last chapter up soon.  
Later!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own no part of InuYasha, in any way, shape, or form. Sequel to 'Never Bored'**

**_Things Are Not Always As They Seem!  
by Nikkie23534_**

**Lord and Lady Fujimoto's Suite...**

Lord InoShiro Fujimoto sat quietly in the heavy chair in bedroom of his suite. With a cup of steaming hot coffee on the table beside him, he picked up paper; the bellman brought to him. Sighing, he eased back in the chair and opened his paper to the business section. Reaching over, he grabbed his cup of coffee. Bringing the brew to his nose, he inhaled deeply the deep rich scent of the brew. "_Ahhhh..._" he sighed, preparing to take his first sip. Just then...**_SLAM!_**

The peace of the morning for ever shattered, by sound of the front door being slammed off it's hinges. Hot coffee spilled all over his lap, as well as the expensive oriental carpet below. **"Oww...Damn it,"** he yelled grabbing his napkin, fanning his lap, trying desperately to cool his lap! Looking down at the floor, as his much wanted dark brew seeped into the fibers of the rug. _'Oh, shit! $250! Well, that's gonna cost me! I'm very sorry, Lord Fujimoto, but we will have to charge you to have the carpet cleaned. Damn, it smelled so good too!'_ Throwing the towel onto the table, he paused. His nose twitched uncontrollably, as the scent of his mate's anger wafted to him. Keen ears picking up on angry stomps. Bracing himself, turned to the doorway, to find his lovely irate mate. She stream rolled into the room, throwing her tennis racket onto the bed. It hit with such force, that it bounce off and smashed into the Crystal lamp on the night stand! Smashing it into several pieces. Shaking his head sadly, InoShiro watched, as his mate of over 1,900 years growled and kicked at the pieces of the lamp. Destroying it completely. _'$750 maybe $950. That's gonna cost me! Of course you understand that lamp was custom made? I'm very sorry, Lord Fujimoto, but the hotel will have to charge you for the cost of the lamp.'_

With a heavy sigh, Lord InoShiro sat down. Looking at his fuming mate, who was now snarling at nothing in particular. Resting one elbow on the arm of the chair, the old tiger cupped his chin with his palm. "Come now, My dear. I know that you hate to lose, but it couldn't have been that bad. You knew the that would probably happen, when you and Lady Chen-chi, accepted the match from Lady Anana and Lady Ayashe. Playing tennis with a deer, and rabbit youkais, is pretty much a losing proposition."

His brows flew high into his receding hairline, as his wife nailed him with a most sinister glare. "Don't start with me, Shiro, I'm not in the mood for your stupid jokes!" She growled, gritting her deadly fangs and slamming a fist on the bed table. Breaking the corner off the abused furniture, before sitting on the bed.

Staring at yet another broken item, _'Well, that's gonna cost me! $5 maybe $600? We at the hotel are extremely sorry Lord Fujimoto, but we will have to charge you for the replacement of the table, as well.'_ As he thought of the extra expenditures for the room, a horrifying thought came to him. _'Oh no, don't tell me!'_ "My love, please tell me that you and Lady Chen-chi didn't do anything rash, did you?" When she didn't answer him, he rushed over to her and knelt down beside her. "Damn it, woman, we cannot afford any bad blood brewing between the clans! This year, Qian Han and I, are to be honored by all the clans for our joint efforts keeping the peace treaties for all the clans. It will not look good if our ladies have maimed, or worse yet...eaten the mates of two Youkai lords from Africa and America!"

Staring blankly at her husband, Lady Miyuki, frowned at him. "What in the world are you talking about, Shiro?"

"I don't know how we are going to salvage this," Lord InoShiro muttered, as he rose to his feet and started to pace back and forth. "I'll call Qian and get him to come here. Maybe together, we can come up with some sort of resolution to this."

Crossing her arms over her ample chest, Lady Miyuki frowned at her frantic mate. "InoShiro!" She yelled, finally getting his attention. "What in the hell are you babbling about? I haven't eaten anyone. But, I might if you don't stop that incessant pacing!"

"You haven't?" When she shook her head, he sighed letting all the tension of the moment release from his body. "Well, that's a relief," he said softly. Laying a hand on her knee, he sat down beside her on the bed. "Well, dearest, maybe you could enlighten me as to what could have put you into such a foul mood?"

Sighing, she stood and walked to the table. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she sat taking a sip. "As Lady Chen and I were returning, I stopped by her room for a moment. As we go to her door, we noticed that the door down the hall opened. And, do you know who walked out?" She asked she husband. When he shrugged, she continued. "It was your _**'friend'**_, Lord Sesshomaru Yamauchi!"

Lord InoShiro blinked in surprise, "Oh really?"

"Yes, really! And, he wasn't alone, either!" She took another sip, then set the cup back on the table. "He was with someone!"

Lord InoShiro leaned towards his wife, eager for her to continue. "Well? Who?"

Sitting back, she crossed her arms and legs, "he was with that...that human _**gigolo!**_" She said with a bile-filled sneer.

Confused, the old tiger asked. "Gigolo? What gigolo?"

Lady Miyuki threw her arms up, and yelled. "**_That boy!_** That human boy from the bar last night! That little male _**slut**_, that the 'mighty and noble' Lord Sesshomaru was salivating over!" Standing, she went towards the window; looking out over the southend of Central Park. "It was disgusting. The two of them pawing all over each other. Both practically reeking of sex and..." She paused suddenly, turning to her mate. Her face, white with shock, "blood! That bastard dog! He must have taken that boy as his beta male!"

Lord InoShiro watched as his mate's face turned from white, to red, then purple with rage. Not only could he smell her anger, but could see it coming off her in waves! Baffled, by her behavior, he made an attempt to calm her. "Now, pet, is it possible that you and Lady Chen-chi were mistaken? That what you saw, was not what it was?"

Looking at him as if he'd lost his mind, she turned to him. "I know whom I saw, and what I **_SMELLED_**! I can't believe it! All I have ever heard growing up, was how noble and just the Shiro Inu Clan of Japan was! How they prided themselves on how tightly knit their family unit was. You, yourself, told me tales of their strength. Of how impressed you, and youkai far and wide were of the Great Lord Touga, the former InuNoTaisho! To think that the same blood would flow through the very veins of his unfaithful son!"

"But, my dear," he started, in hopes of soothing ruffled feathers. "I also told you that the noble dog general, had 2 mates. Lady Kumiko, was an ethereal Inu demoness, renown grace and beauty. And then, there was the fair Lady Izayoi, a most enchanting creature! For a human princess, that is. Lord Touga mated AND had good strong pups, with both of them!" Standing, he went to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her neck.

Lady Miyuki frowned, as she milled over the facts, before turning to her mate. "So, what your suggesting, is that just because the father was a dog. The son must be a dog himself!?"

InoShiro stared at his wife, wide eyed. Not sure as to how to answer her. _'Just because the father was a dog...? Is...Is she serious?'_ He decided it would be better to ignore it. "No, Mi, all I am saying is that, back in those days. It was completely acceptable behavior. Most demon lords, and even some humans lords had multiple wives. As you well know."

He smiled, watching her as she tried to find another point to argue. Rubbing his nose to hers, he continued, "I do believe that you are judging others by _**our**_ own standards, my love. But, in his defense, I have known Sesshomaru since he was a young pup himself. I know for a fact, that he would do nothing to hurt nor dishonor, his mate or his heritage. He's been a highly capable and just ruler. A proud and dutiful father. And, above all, a loyal and loving alpha to his mate!" Rubbing his nose against hers. "I'm sure that there is a most reasonable expatiation, for what you and Lady Chen-ch saw." Leaving her to think over what he said. The Tiger demon, poured himself another cup of coffee. He was just about to take a sip when, the phone rang. Looking to his mate, he saw that she was not going to answer it. He frowned and growled lowly to himself, as he picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" He said, in a gruff voice. After a moment, he looked at his wife. "For you, it's Lady Zhu." Handing her the phone, he sat down again. Lifting his cup, his mouth watered, as he was about to take a sip. Then...

_**"WHAT?!? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!? DID YOU JUST SAY THAT HIS MATE HAS ARRIVED?!? TRULY?"**_

The unexpected shout from his mate, startled the poor man so, that he spilled his coffee. Sending it, yet again to the carpet. _'Well, that's gonna cost me! I'm frightfully sorry, Lord Fujimata, but the stain is too ground into the carpet too be cleaned. The carpet was handmade, flown in from Tibet. So, you will have to reimburse the hotel for the carpet. $1000 maybe 1200!'_ He thought to himself, as he listened to his mate's side of the conversation.

"Oh, late last night you say?" The old tiger's ears perked up, as he trained hard to hear. "I wonder how he explained his absence. No, I don't believe he knew. But, even if he did, do you think he would have cared in the least?"

_'Hnnn, they must be referring to Sesshomaru,'_ The tiger thought to himself. _'I can see know, that it may not have been a good idea to stay in the same hotel as Lord Zhu and his wife!'_ Lord InoShiro had just made a mental note to himself, to talk to Zhu about staying at different establishments, when he heard. "Oh yes! I think that would be a splendid idea! Yes, I'm with you whole heartedly! After all, we wives have to stick together! No one understands the plight of a good wife, more than another! Yes, I will see you at the gathering...Until then, bye." Hanging the phone up, Miyuki turned to her slightly baffled husband with a sly grin!

_'Uh-ho! I know, I'm not gonna like this!'_ "Uh, Mi? Dear, what are you two ladies planning?"

Her grin widened, as she turned from him, walking towards the bathroom. "Us?" She asked with fringed innocence. "Why nothing, my dearest mate. Chen and I are just going to have a little girl talk...With the Lady of the West!"

"A little talk with the _Lady_?" Now, InoShiro really didn't like this. "Now, wait Mi. You really don't have know what you are about to d..." He was cut off by the look on his lovely wife's face.

"Now, InoShiro. In all the years that we've been together, when have I not known what I was doing?" With that, Lady Miyuki Fujimoto smiled, as she once again headed for the bathroom. Just before entering, she called over her shoulder to her mate. "You better start getting ready for the gathering dearest! We wouldn't want to be late, now would we?" She said in happy little singsong voice, leaving her poor mate to wonder the outcome and how best to stop her. Alone, with a head filled with righteous indignation, she mapped out her plan of making an example of the 'cheating dog lord'. _'Humph! This ought to put him and every other unfaithful husband in their place! No wife should ever have to suffer the disgrace of a philandering husband, no matter how powerful his believes himself to be!'_

_**Ah**_...sniff. _**Ahhh**_...sniff-sniff. _**AAAAAAHHHHHHCCCCHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO!!**_ The mighty lord of the West stood in the middle of the bedroom, in his suite. He started looking around, as he tilted his head. As if trying to hear something, or someone. _'Someone is having ill thoughts about this Sesshomaru! I can feel it!'_ He mused, then he turned to see his mate hurry into the room.

In the bathroom, InuYasha was brushing his long hair. He jumped, startled by the loudness of the sudden sneeze. Rushing to the bedroom, raising his brow in wonder. He smiled a bit as he watched his mate sniff and wiggle his nose. Walking up to him, he takes a tissue and gently brushes it under his nose. "You know, it would serve you right if you've caught a cold! I told you to hurry and get dressed. But, do you do as I tell you? No. You'd rather stand, in the middle of the floor, shirtless!" Leaning up, he kissed the tip of his lover's nose. "Come on we've better get a move on." InuYasha said as he turned and picked up Sess' powder blue dress shirt, holding it open for the lord to slip on. He smiled as his finger grazed Sesshomaru's skin, as he slid his arms through the sleeves. "Although, I absolutely love the sight of you naked, I will not one to share it with _**ANYONE**_..._got me_?"

Sesshomaru chuckled lowly. Turning, he wrapped his arms around the love of his life. Burying his nose in the crook of his neck, he licked the vivid blue mating mark. Causing InuYasha to shiver. "As if you would ever have to worry about that, my love." Sess cooed, one of his hands slowly caressing his mates abdomen. He smiled as he felt the strong pulsing kis of their children. "There is no one in the universe, that could compare to you! There will never be anyone, who could take **_THIS_** Sesshomaru from your side nor you from mine! Anyone who tried, will feel my uncontrollable wrath!"

InuYasha smiled, placing one hand over his husband's. He leaned up to lick just under Sesshomaru's chin. "They are really strong, aren't they?" He mused aloud. Then he smirked, "welp, I know a little _someone_ who will be _**VERY**_ happy because of this."

Sesshomaru rubbed the spot tenderly. Touching his forehead to Inu's, they smiled as they thought of that certain little _someone_.

"**Reiko...**" They said in the same breath, as they laughed. Both unaware of the impending storm blowing they're way.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

Forgive me for the lateness of this chapter. But, I've had a lot on my plate! Between my work and my family, I have been pulled in several different directions. I finally had a chance to sit down and finish this chapter. I have one more left to this. I'm a little nervous about posting it, because it's been so long since I put anything new on here. But, here it goes, and I hope that you all like it.

To all my friends and reviewers... Thank you for waiting so patiently. Love ya'll much! I post this for my mom, my mother in law, and the other mothers in my life and yours!

_**Happy Mother's Day!!!!!!**_

*Anana is African, it means Soft, gentle *Ayashe is Native American, it means Little one.


	4. Chapter 4

Announcement

Hello, My name is Michelle. This is just to inform you all that my sister, Nikkie, gave birth to a healthy baby girl 9:26 am named Devon. The baby is 9lbs. & 10 oz. & is 19 inches long!

Nikkie's husband said that Nikkie has finished a chapter of her story, but I can't find it. So, you guys will have to wait until he or Nikkie gets home.

Later! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I make no profit from using InuYasha or any of the InuYasha world charactors. I do own the plot though! LOL!

I am heartbroken that this site is planning on doing something so stupid. I remember feeling free knowing that I would have a place to write what I wanted, and not be told what I can and can't do. If my stories are taken down I _**WILL NOT**_ repost them. I stand by what I wrote, and how I wrote it! I **DO NOT** urge anyone to follow my lead, you all must do what is right for you. Just know that if you can no longer find me here, you _**WILL**_ find me and . There my stories are still untouched and intact. Good luck, and I hope to be posting new chapters soon. And, thank all of my friends and fans from the bottom of my heart! Especially want to thank, Fireyfirefly, GravityNeko, and PhoenixDiamond among others who have been intouch with me constantly. I'm very lucky to count you as my friends!

* * *

_**~Author's note~**_

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit

reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Nikkie23534

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

AnimeCat92 Crimsonpheonix271

Akirafanatic

rqgenevieve

Mangamaina


End file.
